St Valentine
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: A short harry, Severus valentines fic where Harry gets something a little diffrent to the normal valentines he usually gets and severus, well, he just gets a valentine.


**St Valentine**

Harry was sick of it, singing valentines had been winging his way all way, all containing erotic letters and/or nude photographs of his admirers. As humble as Harry was when it came to his good looks it didn't do anything to make him like the day any more.

What Harry desperately wanted was something different, something other than nude photo's and what was practically a porn script disguised as a letter. He wanted someone to literally sweep him off his feet, not entice him into bed.

All day he had been fuelling the fires of Hogwarts with unopened letters and cards that he had discarded without thought, tonight there was going to be a Valentines ball held in the great hall, Dumbledore had greatly encouraged his attendance however he had no intention of going.

Earlier that day Harry had discovered a single red rose on his pillow accompanied by a piece of parchment folded only once with his name written in italic scrawl, a hand that seemed faintly familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

The note had contained an invitation for dinner in the room of requirement at seven thirty, Harry had to admit that this particular note had not landed on the fire; instead he had considered the proposal and decided to accept.

After all it was certainly different and it wasn't exactly as if he was being lured out of the castle by the unseen enemy, it was just dinner in a secluded and mostly unknown room. To be fully prepared for anything that might happen Harry had decided that he would take his wand concealed in his outfit.

Then there was the slight problem of what to wear, Harry took at least two and a half hours to pick his outfit, the only problem with what he decided to wear was that concealing anything was pretty much impossible.

He wore snug dark blue jeans that left just enough to the imagination, he had a deep red t-shirt on that fit him like second skin, he hated to think where he would conceal his wand, certainly no where comfortable or accessible.

Ten minutes before he was due to arrive Harry gave up trying to think of a solution to this problem, if he waited any longer he wasn't going to be fashionably late, he'd just be very late. It took him twenty minutes to reach his destination, he had no idea who he was meeting and was most curious to whom had enticed him out of his shell.

He knocked softly on the door and entered, at first he noticed nothing but his surroundings, beautifully decorated walls, more red roses mixed now with white lilies were placed in random points around the room, and in the centre was a stunningly set table, candles burned brightly as the only source of light giving off a calming and romantic atmosphere. There was soft music playing, what it was Harry had no idea but it was certainly relaxing him.

"Happy valentines day" A soft drawling voice said behind him, before Harry could turn around to see who it was arms had encircled his waist and as his head turned lips descended upon his own.

The kiss was long, drawn out and more passionate than Harry had ever thought was possible. As the kiss broke Harry stepped out of the embrace and looked into the onyx eyes of one Severus Snape.

"Surprised?"

"Surprised doesn't cover it."

"No, I doubted that it would, let me rephrase, disappointed?"

"No, just shocked."

"You may leave if you so desire, I will not stop you."

"Why would I do that, you are the only one who didn't send me a photo of himself with nothing on, naked, in the buff, nude, undressed, totally kit-less, with no clothes on!"

"I think I get it"

"Sorry, the point is, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to be here." Severus raised an amused eyebrow, "So, what did you have planned for the evening Professor."

"Please, call me Severus, I think we are no past formalities such as that, tonight we are no longer teacher and student, we are just two people."

The two of them sat down at the dinning table, Severus surprised that Harry had stayed after discovering who had sent him the invitation and Harry wondering if it really was a good idea to remain here, with a man who was old enough to be his father and had, for the past six years taught him potions and made his life a complete miserly, not to mention saving it on a number of occasions.

However Harry had to remind himself that this was possibly the real thing, no one else had made this much of an effort which meant that Severus must, on some level, really care, well that or want to get him into bed badly. Either way Harry wasn't fussed, whether this evening gave birth to a full on relationship or just a night of great sex he would be happy.

They talked and they ate, time seemed endless for them two, conversation never seemed to cease, a definite plus in both wizards eyes. As dinner was finished Severus poured more wine for himself and for Harry, the latter grinned mischievously.

"I do believe that you are trying to get me drunk Severus." Harry joked while still smiling.

"You are drinking a very high class and very expensive wine, which name I have forgotten but that is besides the point" Severus said over Harry's giggling.

"Don't worry, I'm no lightweight when it comes to alcohol, in fact it makes me do things that normally I just wouldn't have the courage to do."

"A Gryffindor without the courage, I'm shocked."

"You should be, I wasn't meant to be a Gryffindor, the sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin." Harry said.

Harry suddenly stood up and lunged across the table capturing Severus' lips with his own, the chair that the older wizard had been sitting in toppled over with the weight of both men. They fell to the floor but as tongues intertwined neither seemed to care.

Harry was straddling Severus and things were getting interesting when a bed appeared, who had wished for it first they would never know but there it was. It took little effort to get them both there and even less to loss the clothes that had been barriers between their bodies.

The kisses and touches were feverish and intense, even as Severus entered Harry this continued, up until both had came. Harry could hardly believe it, this had been the first ever Valentines day that he had been happy, had great sex and above all a great time.

"Thank you Severus, happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day Harry." Severus muttered as they both fell into a deep sleep, for Severus too this had been a day to remember, never before had he experienced this much feeling for the one person and he wasn't about to let it go.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, just a quick one-shot for Valentines day, because I love you guys, don't forget to review me. xxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
